APM Days of Blessing
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: Sequel to Test of the Mind. The story of Bruce's recovery and plenty of Wonderbat eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Talk

It had been a few days since the Arkham villains had been put back in the asylum. Joker though had to go to the hospital first for his injuries then after he was up again he went to Arkham. Justice was served and most of the small gangs and gatherings were taken to jail and Black Mask was in jail AGAIN. But not all of his gangs were accounted for so when he got back he would still have an empire. Everything and everyone was back to normal. Well almost everyone.

The events of the last week still haunted Bruce and he wasn't doing to well recuperating. When he wasn't on patrol or stuck at Wayne Enterprises he was doing nothing. He drilled himself into his work and didn't give himself a break. He also didn't show up on the Watchtower except for Monitor Duty and once he was done he went back to Gotham. It wasn't health and it was slowly starting to take a toll on Bruce.

The Batfamily, especially Diana and Alfred, hated seeing him like this. But there was nothing they could do. Diana knew she had to talk to him and get him to stop and calm down. But she didn't know how. So she called up Grace Greenway, after getting the number from Alfred, and they agreed to meet up at Pandora's. Grace ordered chicken noodle soup and a salad and Diana ordered French Onion soup.

"You know that's Bruce's favorite," Grace informed her.

"Really? I didn't know," Diana responded.

"Yeah, anyways what's the problem?" Grace asked. "Don't get me wrong it's great meeting Wonder Woman. But why did you want to meet up." Diana sighed.

"You know Bruce pretty well right?" Diana asked.

"Yeah," Grace answered. "I've know him since as long as I can remember. My parents were good friends with his parents. I never met them since they died before I was born but my parents always came by to see how Bruce and Alfred were doing. I didn't really get to know him that well though until years later. When I was nine I went all around the world to learn martial arts and to get an education all over the world. I met him in Japan and for the next three years I traveled with him. Then I had to go home but we were still in touch. A year or two later though I tracked one of my villains, the Teacher, and he ended up in Gotham so we had to work together to find him."

"The Teacher?" Diana asked.

"He's a non-super powered villain who loves showing off how much textbook knowledge he knows," Grace explained. "The only chance you have to stop him is if you're an A+ student. So lucky me I am and I'm nearly done with college."

"How old are you?" Diana asked.

"I'm twenty-one," Grace answered.

"And you're defending a city at twenty-one?" Diana asked.

"Well to be fair it's a small city but yes," Grace responded. "Yes, I am. Anyways, yes I know Bruce pretty well, why?"

"Well," Diana began. "I needed to talk to a female who know Bruce and Selina and Dinah are his exes and I want honesty not bitterness."

"Well, Dinah was in love with him but he wasn't in love with her," Grace clarified. "And she probably still is. But anyways, what about him? Is he okay?"

"Physically, yes," Diana began. "But mentally is emotionally I'm not so sure."

"Did Joker mess with his head again?" Grace asked. Diana nodded. "Well, if that's the case then he's in his brooding mood. And you NEED to get him out of there. It's not pleasant for him or anyone else."

"But how?" Diana asked.

"Well, try surprising him with something," Grace suggested. "A date, a movie, a game. Something. Just try to get him to have some fun." Grace paused and then snapped her fingers. "Hey that reminds me. Me and the J.F are performing a play it's called _The Lion King_. It's based off of the movie. We were wondering if you guys in the League would come to see it. If you can come, bring Bruce. He liked the movie when I showed it to him when he was having one of his moods."

"That sounds like fun," Diana answered. "I'd love to come."

"Great!" Grace exclaimed. She pulled a few pieces of paper and handed them to her. "Could you hand those out to the others during a meeting or something."

"Sure," Diana responded.

"Anyways, back to Bruce," Grace said. "He'll get out of it if you can get him to smile."

"Thanks, Grace," Diana responded. "I'll be sure to get him to come. O, and where is it?"

"It's on our shuttle," Grace told her. "Don't worry we'll pick you up on the date on the Watchtower. You just have to be at the Watchtower at 6:30 and we'll take you there."

"Sounds good," Diana responded. "Thanks for this talk, Grace."

"Anytime," Grace said.

"O, by the way how are you and Edward?" Diana asked.

"We're good," Grace told her. "We're still dating and such."

"But you want more?" Diana asked.

"No, it's just it's been awhile since it's just been us together on a date," Grace admitted. "Well, anyways he's busy with the play and there's something he keeps wanting to ask me and then he gets too scared and we get interrupted."

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, is good," Diana assured her.

"Thanks, Diana," Grace responded. Her phone then vibrated. She unlocked her phone and read her text. Her eyes widened. "O, crap!" She put her phone away and grabbed her stuff. "Listen Diana I've got to go. Or I'm going to be late for my next music video." She got out of her chair. "It was wonderful meeting you and I'll see you soon!" She handed Diana her card and then she walked out of the restaurant. Diana then put her dishes where they went and threw her trash away. She then walked to where she had hidden her plane. She then went inside and flew to Watchtower with a smile plastered on her face.

 **Note: Sorry if this isn't that good. Just I'm trying to start a recovery story and I wanted to bring in the J.F that I had mentioned in Not My Dreams.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Justice Force

Chapter 2: The Justice Force

"How is the Warrior-Woman supposed to find the Watchtower?" Flash asked.

"Don't know," Wonder Woman admitted. "But she said to meet her here so we're going to met her here."

"You sure she'll be able to find us?" Superman asked. The javelin bay doors opened and let in a medium size gray javelin. The hatch at the bottom of the plane opened revealing a brown haired, emerald eyed woman in an armored black ninja outfit with a black bandana covering her mouth. She had a gray belt and two katanas sheathed on her hip. She also had very visible black eye shadow around her eyes. She walked down and pulled her bandana off her mouth.

"You guys ready?" she asked. Everyone there except for Batman and Wonder Woman were shocked.

"How did you get in without a transmitter?" Lantern demanded.

"Top notch hacking skills," she told them. "Plus Wa… I mean Batman's codes for this place were never good. I mean when he's trying like with the Batcave…"

"I get the point," Lantern interrupted.

"O, by the way we know that Bats is Bruce Wayne," Flash informed her.

"Okay, good to know," she responded. "Anyways, where's the Martian?"

"O, you mean Jonn'?" Flash asked. She nodded. "He's staying here so we can go. Plus, he can read our minds if he wanted to find out how it went."

"Well let's get going," she exclaimed. "I can't be late. O, by the way I'm…"

"The Warrior-Woman," Superman finished. "We saw it we shared dreams. Don't worry your secret's safe with us, Grace." Warrior-Woman turned to Batman.

"When the play's done, Wayne, you're filling me in on that," Warrior-Woman assured him. "Now let's get going." They then piled into the Javelin Flash went to the front and reached for the steering wheel. Warrior-Woman swatted his hand away. "Uh, uh. My plane, my rules." She hopped into the pilot's seat as everyone sat into a seat and Batman took the co-pilot seat next to Warrior-Woman while Diana sat behind him. The flight was mostly in silence until Flash decided to open his trap.

"So what kind of name is Warrior-Woman?" Flash asked. "I mean that's not the best name ever."

"It was the public's idea," she told him. "I don't care for the name that much either but it's stuck. Just like Superman stuck for Kent."

"Yeah," Superman agreed. "It was their idea and… Wait a minute how did you know my secret identity?" She turned to look at him.

"It's just some hair gel and glasses," she told him. "Plus, I've met Clark Kent and I've met Superman. EXTREME resemblance."

"O," Superman responded. They soon reached a large-gray peach shaped space station. "Is that the shuttle?"

"Yes," Warrior-Woman told him.

"It looks like a peach," Superman observed. She glared at him. "I'm just saying." She then opened their javelin bay and landed her plane. They unbuckled and exited the plane with Warrior-Woman leading. They saw a dark blond with gray metal wings and gray metal-like dress and a redheaded boy wearing a long-sleeved gray under-armor shirt, a white rob belt and gray under-armor pants.

"Hey, double W," the boy called.

"Nice to see you too, Techboy," Warrior-Woman responded. "Hey, Skygirl. Aren't you two supposed to be helping the others put the set on stage?"

"Well, there's nothing that me and Electronicboy can do," Skygirl explained. "I mean we wouldn't be THAT helpful. I can move metal but not very gracefully. And the only thing he can do is manipulate and destroy machinery."

"Control!" Electronicboy added. "You forgot control. I can manipulate, destroy and control machinery."

"Yeah, that too," Skygirl responded. "Anyways." She and Electronicboy turned their attention toward the League.

"It is so cool to meet you guys!" Electronicboy exclaimed. "My personal favorite is Green Lantern. I loved your ring and the creativity and imagination. I would love to have a weapon like that. I can only use stuff already made."

"My favorite is Wonder Woman!" Skygirl exclaimed. "I love your strength and your inspiration. I feel inspired and strength every time I see you! Well, I like all of you guys!"

"Me too," Electronicboy responded. "Except Bats." He paused. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," Warrior-Woman informed him.

"Sorry," Electronicboy said to Batman. Batman didn't seem bothered. "Anyways, I'm Electronicboy and she's Skygirl. Now, I'll show you guys where the play will be." He then led them out of the Javelin Bay and led them the hallways to a large room where four others were.

A red speedy guy was seating up chairs while the others were setting up the set. A short haired dirty blonde girl with a long red cape, dark purple short-sleeve shirt, a red belt, dark purple pants, long red high heels, and a light purple diamond on the top and middle of her shirt. She was helping finishing up the set. There was another man with a long steel sword, dirty blonde hair, long-sleeved yellow shirt and half-streaks of gray and gray pants. He was moving the set onto the stage. He then saw Warrior-Woman and flew down to her.

"Hey, Grace," he said.

"Hey, Ed," she responded. The man then saw Wonder Woman.

"Hi Diana," he greeted.

"Hi, Edward," Diana responded.

"It's good to see you again," he told her.

"You too," Diana replied. "Everyone this is my cousin, Edward."

"My superhero code name though is Swordboy," Edward informed them.

"So who's your favorite of us?" Flash asked. The Leaguers glared at him. "What! I'm just asking! Is it Superman?" He then pulled out a few bulletins. "This has the cast list, when intermission will be, the summary of the play and a few other things." He gave one to each of the leaguers. "And to answer your question, no. It's…" The speedy guy came over to the leaguers.

"Hi, I'm the Red Speedster," he told them quickly. His costume was red and it covered his entire body. He had yellow gloves, boots, belt and he had a red cowl on with yellow outlining the eye holes. On his chest his symbol was a yellow running shoe?

"A shoe?" Flash asked.

"Well, I couldn't use a lightning bolt since you already have," he said quickly. "So had to use the next best thing so I used a shoe. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He talked a little too fast for the leaguers ears and they were confused. To them it came out as one long sentence.

"He said he couldn't use a lightning bolt, Flash's symbol. So he used a shoe," Warrior-Woman explained.

"Okay. That makes more sense," Superman responded. He turned to the young man. "You might want to talk slower and enunciate more."

"That's what I keep telling him!" Warrior-Woman exclaimed. The girl that was setting up the set flew over to where they were. "Everyone, this is Colorgirl." She held out her hand to Superman.

"It's nice to meet you," Colorgirl said sincerely. They shock hands. "We're SO glad that you guys could come. Everyone's been excited to see you all. Isn't that right, Warrior-Woman?"

"Whatever," Warrior-Woman answered.

"Hey, Philip! I could use a hand here!" a male voice exclaimed. "Could you come back here and help?!

"Coming!" Red Speedster responded. He then zipped away backstage.

"Who was that?" Hawkgirl asked.

"That was Supreme Sorcerer," Warrior-Woman informed them. "He's eldest and the most powerful of the group."

"And he's playing Mufasa and Tamon," Flash said. He paused. "It says so in the bulletin."

"So, who's playing Pumba?" Superman asked.

"Um, who…" Wonder Woman began.

"Wonder Woman could you help me move the rest of the set?" Colorgirl asked.

"Sure," she responded. They then went to set moving again.

"Grace! Could you help us with the rest of these animals?" Red Speedster yelled.

"Coming Fuzzypants!" she yelled back.

"I'm not Fuzzypants!" he exclaimed.

"Actually you are," Supreme Sorcerer informed him. So the sibling trio went to work organizing and caging the magically created creatures.

"So, are you guys ready?" Flash asked.

"To be honest," Skygirl began. "I have no idea. But I guess we are."

"Hey, Mira! The set's in place I'm going to go and get ready!" Colorgirl told her.

"Okay," Skygirl replied. She turned to them. "I've got time. I don't show up for a few scenes."

"Who are you playing?" Hawkgirl asked.

"You know it says so in the bulletin," Flash pointed out.

"Nala," Skygirl told her. Red Speedster then ran across the stage and turned to the league before turning around.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "We did a good job on the set!"

"Don't touch it!" Warrior-Woman yelled from backstage.

"I wasn't going to," he said. He then hopped off the stage. "Hey, do you guys want to go and get some snacks?"

"Yes!" Flash exclaimed. He and Flash then raced to the kitchen.

"Is the guy always like that?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yes," Skygirl informed him. "Is yours?" Lantern nodded.

"So when's it starting?" Lantern asked.

"In a few minutes," Skygirl informed him.

"Um, shouldn't you three be getting ready?" Wonder Woman asked. When she and Colorgirl had finished moving the set she went back to the Leaguers.

"Well, I don't show up for three scenes," Skygirl began.

"I don't show up for the first few scenes either," Swordboy said.

"And all I have to do in my scenes for the first few scenes is talk," Electronicboy finished. "Besides, Colorgirl, Warrior-Woman and Supreme Sorcerer are getting ready in the spare rooms. And I left my costume in one of them." The Red Speedster and Flash rushed in. They had popcorn and drinks in hand.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready right now?" Swordboy reminded.

"Why should I?" Red Speedster asked.

"Because you're in the second scene," Swordboy told him. He nearly dropped his stuff.

"Crap!" He handed his stuff to Skygirl. "Hold this will you." He then raced off to get ready.

"I'm gonna go and put this backstage," Skygirl told them. She went backstage.

"Well, I'm gonna go and get the others from the bay," Electronicboy said. He then left the room.

"Others?" Batman asked.

"We invited a few of our family members," Swordboy explained. "Well, we invited the sibling trio's family members since they're the closer and they wanted to come. I'll show you where you guys can sit." He showed them to their seats. Flash sat in the middle rows as did Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Superman while Wonder Woman and Batman sat in one the back rows.

"You never answered Flash's question," Wonder Woman said to Swordboy. "So who is your favorite?"

"Don't tell Flash but it's your boyfriend," Swordboy told her.

"Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah," Swordboy responded. "Don't tell Flash though he'll be disappointed."

"My lips are sealed," Wonder Woman said.

"See you after the play," Swordboy responded. He then flew to the back stage and the lights dimmed.

 **Onto the play! The italicized will be direct quotes.**


	3. Chapter 3 Act I Scene I Throw rug

Chapter 3: Act I Scene 1 Throw-Rug

 **I don't own the Lion King and I'm quoting lines so please don't sue!**

A small gray mouse entered onto the stage. The scene was in a cave and the light was on the mouse. Then a hand smashed down on the mouse. The light then revealed Grace with long crimson nail and a black scar over her left eye. She was wearing a black long sleeve under armor shirt and pants and she was wearing a dark brown fur coat and it had black mixed into it and long dark brown boots. She held up the mouse.

"When did she get the scar and nails?" Wonder Woman whispered to Batman.

"The scar is make-up and the nails are fake," Batman explained.

"That makes sense. But why the scar?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's one of Scar's main attributes in the film," Batman whispered back.

 _"_ _Life's not fair is it_?" Scar (Grace) told the mouse. "You see I, well I shall never be queen." She then let the mouse weaved through her fingers before catching it. _"_ _And you, shall never see the light of another day. Hum, hum._ And you." She lowered the mouse into her mouth.

"This was a male character in the film?" Wonder Woman asked. Batman nodded. "He's weird."

" _Didn't your mother ever tell you not play with your food_?" a bird demanded. Scar (Grace) took the mouse out of her mouth and put it under her hand. The bird was a colorful Toucan with a long orange beak.

" _What do you want_?" Scar (Grace) asked lazily.

" _I'm here to announce that King Mufusa's on his way_ ," the bird said. " _So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the_ _ceremony this morning._ " The mouse then slipped out her hand and slid away.

"Zazu, you made me lose my lunch," Scar (Grace) said innocently.

"Ha! You going to lose more than that when the king gets through with you," Zazu (unknown) said. " _He's as mad a hippo with a hernia_."

" _O, how I quiver with fear_ ," Scar (Grace) said. She went from sarcasm to a growl. She walked toward Zazu and he backed up.

" _Now, Scar. Don't look at me that way,_ " Zazu said. He flew a little ways up and Scar (Grace) grabbed him. " _Help!_ " Scar (Grace) stuffed him in her mouth.

" _Scar,_ " a man said. He had brown hair, mustache, and beard. He was wearing thick, fuzzy, golden-brown rob and dark brown boots. " _Drop him._ " Zazu's beak then pocked out of Scar (Grace)'s mouth.

"Who is that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Mufasa," Batman responded. "The king."

"No, I mean the actor," Wonder Woman clarified.

"Supreme Sorcerer," Batman told her.

" _Impeccable timing your majesty_ ," Zazu said. Scar (Grace) threw up Zazu onto the cave floor.

" _Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners_ ," Scar (Grace) said. She then walked over to her cave wall seemingly to look for the mouse.

" _Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba_ ," Mufasa (Supreme Sorcerer) told her.

" _That was today?_ " Scar (Grace) asked sarcastically. " _Oh, I feel simply awful_." She then scrapper her nails against the wall. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "It must just slipped my mind." Zazu (unknown) flew up and around her mouth.

"Well, as slippery as your mind is as the king's sister you should've been first in line!" Zazu (unknown) exclaimed. Scar (Grace) tried to snatch him out of the air but Zazu (unknown) was too quick. He drove down and hid behind Mufasa's (Supreme Sorcerer) legs.

 _"_ _O, I was first in line_ ," Scar (Grace) informed him. " _Until the little hairball was born._ "

" _That hairball is my son,_ " Mufasa (Supreme Sorcerer) told her. " _And your future king._ "

" _O, I shall practice my curtsy_ ," Scar (Grace) said unapologetically. She then walked out of the cave part of the set and headed for stage left.

" _Don't turn your back on me Scar,_ " Mufasa (Supreme Sorcerer) warned her.

" _O, no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn you back on me_ ," Scar (Grace) responded. Mufasa then appeared in front of her.

"How did he do that?" Flash asked.

"It's a lighting trick," Superman told him. "They kept the light on Scar so that he could get in front without it looking awkward."

"That makes sense," Flash responded.

" _Is that a challenge?!_ " Mufasa (Supreme Sorcerer) demanded.

" _Temper, temper. I wouldn't DREAM of challenging YOU,_ " Scar (Grace) said lazily.

"Really! Why not?!" Zazu (unknown) demanded.

" _Well as far as brains go I got the lion's share,_ " Scar (Grace) told him. " _But when it comes to brute strength…I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool._ " Scar (Grace) then walked off stage to backstage on the left side of stage.

" _Ha, there's one in every family, sir,_ " Zazu (unknown) sighed. " _Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions._ " Zazu (unknown) flew onto Mufasa's shoulder.

" _Hah,_ what am I going to do with her?" Mufasa (Supreme Sorcerer) wondered.

"She'd make a very beautiful throw rug," Zazu (unknown) responded.

" _Zazu,_ " Mufasa (Supreme Sorcerer) said.

" _And just think_ ," Zazu (unknown) responded. He flew off of Mufasa's shoulder and they headed out of the cave and they headed toward stage right. "Whenever, she gets dirty, you can take her out and beat her." Mufasa, Green Lantern and Batman chuckled and Flash, Superman and Hawkgirl laughed. The lights went dark and everyone clapped.

"Isn't that mean?" Wonder Woman said. "Calling her a throw rug."

"They're not serious and it's a joke," Batman explained. "Do you know who's the voice of Zazu?"

"It's says that Electronicboy is in the bulletin," Wonder Woman responded. The lights then began to turn on and the next scene began.


	4. Chapter 4 Act I Scene II Father to Son

Chapter 4: Act I Scene II Father to son

The lights were dim but they were still on. A young, golden cub was raced on stage and he ran over to the sleeping lionesses.

" _Dad!_ " the cub called. He jumped over them and landed on one of their backs. "Sorry! _Dad! Dad come on_ we've got to get going!" He finally managed to get to the back of the cave and to his parents. "Come on Dad!" He teeth-pulled on Mufasa's "fur".

" _Your son's awake_ ," the female said softly. She had short blonde hair; a grayish, thick coat and her eyes were still shut.

" _Before sunrise he's your son,_ " Mufasa groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and then shut them.

" _You promised_ ," the cub complained. Mufasa then opened his eyes completely.

"Alright," Mufasa sighed.

"Yeah!" the cub exclaimed. He jumped up and down as Mufasa got up and walked toward stage right with his jumpy son. The boy's mother got up to and she headed toward stage left along with the other lioness and left the stage.

Mufasa and his son went up _something_ and they reached the top of it. The light then shined from behind them and shined on the rest of the stage. The rest of the stage was covered with fake grass and there was one dark spot though.

"Look, Simba," Mufasa said to the cub. " _Every thing the light touches is our kingdom_. _A king's reign is like the sun_. One day the sun will set on my time and you shall take my place." Simba (unknown) shifted toward the black spot.

"What's that black spot over there?" Simba (unknown) asked.

"That is the end of our border," Mufasa told him. " _You must never go there_."

The lights then dimmed for a moment and then shined again. The thing that they had climbed was gone and the whole stage was covered with grass. Mufasa and Simba were walking around in the grass.

"Everything you see exists in a balance, when you are king and even now you must learn to understand that balance. And you must respect all creatures," Mufasa told him. " _From the tiny ants to the leaping antelope_."

"Umm, don't we eat the antelope?" Simba questioned.

" _Yes, but let me explain. When we die our bodies become grass and the antelope eat the grass_ ," Mufasa informed him. "So we're all connected in the circle of life." Zazu then flew onto a rock in front of the lions.

" _Good morning sir_!" Zazu exclaimed.

" _Good morning Zazu_ ," Mufasa replied. "What is the morning report?"

"Well, the…" Zazu was talking but the attention was on Simba. After Zazu had started giving the report Simba had spotted a cricket. He was trying to pounce it and eat it but he had no success. Mufasa then noticed what his son was doing.

" _Son, what are you doing_?" Mufasa asked softly.

" _Pouncing_ ," Simba responded.

" _Let an old pro show you how it's done_. Zazu, could you turn around?" Mufasa asked.

"Of course," Zazu then turned around. "So I told the…"

"Crouch down in the grass and try not to make a sound," Mufasa instructed Simba.

"Sir, what's going on?" Zazu asked. He had turned his neck to look behind him to see Mufasa.

"Just a pouncing lesson," Mufasa said.

" _O, pouncing, very good_ ," Zazu said as he turned away from them. His eyes then lit-up as he realized what was happening. " _Pouncing_!" He turned completely toward Mufasa. " _Oh, no! Sir please you can't be serious_!" Mufasa kept doing the turn around signal with his finger as Zazu begged. He then turned around. " _This is so humiliating. Wait, what are you telling him_?!" Then there was silence. He turned to his right side. " _Mufasa? Simba_?" Then Simba pounced Zazu off the rock and onto the ground behind it. Mufasa chuckled and Flash laughed.

"Just like the movie!" he exclaimed. "Just like the movie."

"Yeah!" Simba exclaimed. Zazu was still lying on the ground even after Simba had gotten off of him. Then a mole appeared to his left.

"Sir, I have some dreadful news to report," the mole told Zazu.

"Very good, Simba," Mufasa said. He rubbed Simba's head with his hand/paw.

"Sir!" Zazu exclaimed in fear. " _Hyenas_! _In the Pride Land_!"

" _Zazu, take Simba home_ ," Mufasa instructed.

"Dad, can't I…" Simba never got a chance to finish. Mufasa ran off of stage right and to the backstage. Simba was left with Zazu. "Why can't I help?"

"Don't worry, Simba," Zazu said. "When you grow-up and become king you can _chase those slobbering, managing, stupid pouches from dusk until dawn_." Diana giggled at that.

"This is pretty good," Diana whispered.

"Wait till you see the movie," Batman whispered back. "It's just as good."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same," Diana admitted. The light quickly dimmed for the next scene.


	5. Chapter 5 ActI SceneIII A Monkey's Uncle

Chapter 5: Act I Scene III A Monkey's Uncle

Scar was lying down on her side, facing the audience and in the side of a rock. Simba then came walking in and went over to her.

"Hey, Auntie Scar, guess what?" Simba exclaimed.

" _I despise guessing games_ ," Scar told him.

"I'm going to be king of Pride Rock some day," Simba announced proudly.

" _O, goodie_ ," Scar said sarcastically. Diana raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dad, showed me the whole kingdom and I'm going to rule it all," Simba declared. He then chuckled.

" _Yes, well, forgive me for not leaping for joy_ ," Scar said dryly. " _Bad back you know_." Simba then walked up behind him and put his front two paws on Scar's side.

"Auntie Scar, when I'm king what will you be?" Simba asked.

" _A monkey's uncle_ ," Scar responded. Flash, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman and Superman laughed. Batman and Green Lantern chuckled.

"Wait you know…" Batman began.

"Yeah," Wonder Woman told him. "Flash told me." Simba was confused.

"But you're my aunt not my uncle," Simba told her. That got even more laughter from the audience.

"I'm aware," Scar said annoyed.

"You're weird, you know that?" Simba said. He then got off her and walked in front of her. Scar then sat up.

"So, your father showed you ALL of the kingdom?" Scar asked.

"Yeah," Simba said.

"But did he show you the spot off the northern border?" Scar asked.

"No," Simba admitted. " _He said I can't go there_."

" _And he's absolutely right_ ," Scar told him in hidden fake concern. " _It's far too dangerous, only the bravest lion go there_."

" _Well, I'm brave_ ," Simba said puffing up. "What's out there?"

"Sorry, Simba but I can't tell," Scar said.

" _Why not_!" Simba demanded.

" _Simba, I'm only looking after the well being of my favorite nephew_ ," Scar replied in clear fake concern. He then rubbed Simba's head.

"Auntie Scar, I'm your only nephew," Simba reminded.

"That's why I should be all the more protective," Scar explained. " _An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince. Oops_!" Simba's face light-up.

"She SO did that on purpose," Diana whispered.

"What gave it away?" Batman responded.

"The fake concern," Diana told him.

"Oh, no _I've said too much_!" Scar said in fake drama. "Well, you would have found out sooner or later I suppose. Being the clever cub you are." Scar the pulled Simba in. "Listen, promise me this. _Promise me you'll NEVER go to visit that dreadful place_."

" _No problem_ ," Simba told her.

"Now that's a good boy!" Scar responded. She let the cub go and he ran to stage right. "Now run along and have fun. Oh, and Simba." He turned around. " _Remember it's our little secret_." Simba nodded and then ran off stage. Scar then gave a wicked smile.


	6. Chapter 6 Act I Scene IV Friends

Chapter 6: Act I Scene IV: Friends

The next scene came and it started with two cubs walked a little ways behind a flying Zazu. They were walking slowly and Zazu was muttering things.

"What REALLY is this really cool place?" the gray female cub asked. "It's not really the water hole."

"No, it's not, Nala," Simba responded.

"Then what is it?" Nala asked.

" _An elephant graveyard_ ," Simba said quietly.

" _Wow_!" she responded.

" _SSh, Zazu_ ," Simba reminded her.

"Right," she said. " _So how do we gonna ditch the dodo_?" They began whispering and Zazu then flew down to them.

"O, the blossom of young romance," Zazu said aloud. "You're parents will be pleased. What with you being betrothed and all."

"What?" Simba asked. Zazu was on the ground in front of them.

"When you two grow up you're going to be married," Zazu explained.

"What?!" the cubs exclaimed. They were surprised degusted.

" _I can't marry her, she's my friend_ ," Simba told him.

"Yeah, that'd be weird," Nala said. "Not to mention gross."

" _Well, sorry to bust your bubble but you two turtle droves have no choice_ ," Zazu informed them. " _It's a tradition going back generations_."

" _Well, when I'm king that'll be the first thing to go_ ," Simba told Zazu.

" _Not so long as I'm around_ ," Zazu said.

" _Well, in that case you're fired_ ," Simba told him. Music started playing.

"What's with the music?" Diana asked.

"They're probably going to the song that was played in the movie," Batman told her. "It's called "I Just Can't Wait to be King".

" _Nice try but only the king can do that_ ," Zazu explained.

" _Well, he's the future king_ ," Nala pointed out.

"Yeah, _so you have to do what I tell you_ ," Simba said.

" _Not yet I don't_!" Zazu exclaimed. "And with that kind of attitude you're setting up to be a pretty pathetic king!"

"Really?" Simba said. "Cause that's not the way I see it."

 **The song will be in the next chapter. Have a nice day! Or night.**


	7. Chapter 7 ActI SceneIV cont

Chapter 7: Act I Scene IV (continue)

 **Don't own Disney stuff please don't sue! And it's what happened in the movie but without all the colors and river.**

"I'm gonna be a mighty king! So enemies beware!" Simba sang proudly to Zazu. He had his chest puffed up.

"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair," Zazu sang as he rubbed Simba's head.

"I'm gonna be the mane event like no king was before," Simba sang. "I'm brushing up on lookin' down. I'm working on my roar!"

"Thus far rather an inspiring thing," Zazu admitted.

"O, I just can't wait to be king!" Simba sang.

"You have rather relativity long way to go, young master," Zazu said. "If you think-."

"No one sayin' do this," Simba sang.

"Now when I said that-," Zazu said.

"No one sayin' be there," Nala sang.

"What I mean was-," Zazu tried to explain.

"No one sayin' stop that!" Simba exclaimed.

"What you don't realize-," Zazu said.

"No one sayin' see here," Nala sang.

"Now see here!" Zazu exclaimed.

"Free to run around all day," Simba sang.

"Well that's defiantly out," Zazu admitted.

"Free to do it all my way," Simba sang.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart," Zazu told him.

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start," Simba proudly sang.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out," Zazu exclaimed. "Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of win.

"O, I just can't wait to be king!" Simba sang. "Everybody look left. Everybody look right. Everywhere you look I'm staying in the spotlight."

"Not yet," Zazu informed him.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing," the ensemble animals sang. "Let's here in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!"

"O, I just can't wait to be king!" Simba and ensemble animals sang. "O, I just can't wait to be king. O, I just can't wait to be king!" The ensemble animals all left and so did Simba and Nala. Zazu was still on stage and he looked confused. He had lost Simba and Nala in the confusion.


	8. Chapter 8 Act I Scene V Hyenas

Chapter 8: Act I Scene V Hyenas

The cubs walked into the outskirts of the border. They looked around and saw piles upon piles of bones and old logs.

" _Woah_!" they said together. They looked around some more.

" _It's creepy_ ," Nala said.

" _I know_ ," Simba responded. "Isn't it cool?"

" _We could get in big trouble,_ " Nala smirked. They walked over to a large elephant skull. "Do you think its brain is still in there _?_ "

"Only one way to find out _,_ " Simba said softly as he approached a hole in it. " _Let's go check it out_." Just then Zazu flew in front of Simba, preventing him from going in.

"The only checking out you two will be doing is checking out of here, at once," Zazu informed them.

" _Ah, man_ ," Simba said as Zazu shooed him away from the skull.

"We're WAY beyond the bonder's of the Pride Lands," Zazu said nervously.

"Ah, banana beak is scared," Simba mocked. Zazu pointed his feather finger at Simba's nose.

" _It's MISTER Banana Beak to you, fuzzy_ ," Zazu informed him. Zazu moved his feather off of Simba's nose. "And we're all in serious danger right now." Simba walked behind Zazu and was right in front of the elephant skull's hole.

" _Danger, ha_ ," Simba mocked. " _I laugh in the face of danger, HA, HA, HA, HA_." Just then from inside the skull, crazy, maniacal laughter emerged. Simba went over to Nala and Zazu and they all back up, away from the skull. Three hyenas emerged from it. They walked toward the cubs and Zazu.

" _Well, well, Banzai,_ what do we have here?" the leading female hyena said to the one behind her.

" _I don't know, Shenzi, what do you think Ed_?" Banzai said. Ed made gibberish noises behind Banzai.

"Is he supposed to sound like that?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Batman informed her.

" _Just what I was thinking_ ," Banzai said as they made their way to the cubs and Zazu. " _A trio of trespassers._ "

" _And quite by accident I assure you,_ " Zazu said nervously. " _A simple navigational error._ " He turned to leave when Shenzi stepped on his tail feathers.

"Wait a minute, _I know you_ ," Shenzi said confidently. " _You're Mufasa's little stooge._ " Zazu then got Shenzi's paw off of his tail feathers.

"Yes, madam," Zazu said sternly. "And the king's informative dodo." The hyenas began to circle the cubs and Zazu.

" _And that would make you_ …" Banzai began.

" _The future king_ ," Simba said sternly.

" _Do_ _you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdoms_?" Shenzi said.

"You can't hurt me," Simba told her.

"Simba, _technically they can,_ " Zazu said nervously. " _We are on their land._ "

" _But Zazu, you told me that they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid pouches_ ," Simba said. Zazu laughed nervously.

" _Ix-nay on the oopid stay_ ," Zazu whispered to Simba.

" _Who you callin' oopid stay_!" Banzai exclaimed.

"Oh, my _! Look at the sun! It's time to go_ ," Zazu exclaimed as he and the cubs tried to escape the circling hyenas.

"What's your hurry?" Shenzi asked. "We'd LOVE if you stayed for dinner."

" _Yeah_ ," Banzai agreed. " _We could have whatever's lion around!_ " The hyenas laughed at the joke and so did Flash. While they were laughing the cubs and Zazu slipped out and ran away slowly. Zazu flew off in the opposite direction though.

"O wait I've got one!" Shenzi said. " _Make mine a cub sandwich_." They laughed even more at that and so did Flash. Ed then began doing major gesturing toward stage left. "What is it, Ed?"

"Hey Shenzi, _did we order this dinner to go_?" Banzai asked.

" _No, why_?" Shenzi asked.

" _Cause there it goes!_ " Banzai exclaimed. The hyenas then followed the running cubs off of the stage. The lights dimmed for a few seconds then Simba and Nala ran to the other side of the stage. There was no way out of the cave they were in and the hyenas were right behind them. Simba then tried out his roar on them. It only made the hyenas laugh.

"Is that it?" Shenzi mocked. "Do it again?" Simba opened his mouth for the roar but instead of his own puny roar they got a loud, deep roar. The hyenas were surprised and shocked. Then Mufasa knocked the hyenas to the floor. Zazu flew down toward the cubs as they watch Mufasa take them down. Mufasa then had them on the floor, beneath him.

"O, hi, Mufasa," Shenzi began.

" _Silence!_ " Mufasa ordered.

"Of course," Banzai said. "We're gonna shut-up right now."

" _If you ever come near my son again_ …" Mufasa began.

"O, that's your son?" Shenzi said. "I had no idea. Did you, Banzai?"

"No, I didn't know," Banzai said. "Did you?"

" _No_ ," Shenzi repeated.

" _Ed_?" Banzai and Shenzi asked. Ed nodded. Mufasa roared.

"Um, _toddles,_ " Banzai said before all three hyenas ran off. Zazu flew to Mufasa's side. He was a little nervous. Simba and Nala then walked toward Mufasa.

" _Dad, I…_ " Simba began.

" _You deliberately disobeyed me_ ," Mufasa said sternly.

" _Dad, I'm sorry…_ " Simba began again.

" _Let's go home,_ " Mufasa said. They walked out off the cave. Simba and Nala had their heads down. Once they were out of the cave a light shown on a nearby cliff side perch and on it was Scar.


	9. Chapter 9 Act I Scene VI Stars

Chapter 9: Act I Scene VI Stars

It looked like night time on the stage. Mufasa was leading and Zazu was with the two cubs who were behind Mufasa.

"Zazu," Mufasa called. Mufasa stopped and Zazu flew in front of him.

"Yes, sir?" Zazu said trembling.

"Take Nala home," Mufasa ordered. "I need to have a talk with my son." Simba sank into the "grass". Zazu flew over to the cubs.

" _Come Nala_ ," Zazu said. He turned to Simba. " _Simba, good luck._ " Zazu then led Nala off stage left.

" _Simba,_ " Mufasa called. Simba came to his father. He was right next to his father now. Mufasa turned to look at his son. " _Simba, I am very disappointed in you. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Nala in danger._ " Simba had tears in his eyes.

" _I was just trying to be brave like you,_ " Simba said while sniffing.

"I'm only brave when I need to be," Mufasa told him. "It doesn't mean you go looking for trouble, Simba."

" _But you're not scare of anything_ ," Simba exclaimed. Mufasa sighed.

" _I was today_ ," Mufasa admitted.

" _You were_?" Simba asked.

" _Yes_ ," Mufasa said. "I was afraid that I might lose you."

"So even kings get scared?" Simba asked.

"Everyone gets scared," Mufasa told him. "Even kings." Simba's face brightened up.

" _But you know what_?" Simba exclaimed.

"What?" Mufasa asked with a smile.

" _I think those hyenas were even scareder,_ " Simba admitted.

"That's right. Be _cause no one messes with your dad_ ," Mufasa said. Mufasa then grabbed Simba. " _Come here, you_!" Simba ruffled his head.

"No!" Simba exclaimed. He then slipped through Mufasa's grasp and then pounced on him from behind him. Mufasa fell gently to the ground with Simba on top of him. They both chuckled and laughed.

" _Dad,_ " Simba said. " _We're pals right?_ "

" _Right,_ " Mufasa chuckled.

" _And we'll always be together, right_?" Simba asked. Mufasa sighed.

" _Simba, let me tell you something that my father told me_ ," Mufasa said. He looked up to the "sky". " _Look at the stars_."

"What about them?" Simba asked.

" _The great kings of the past look down on us through those stars_ ," Mufasa informed him.

" _Really_?" Simba awed.

" _Yes_ ," Mufasa responded. " _So whenever you feel alone_ , look to the stars. And _remember that those kings will always be there to guide you_. As will I." A blackout followed them.


	10. Chapter 10 Act I Scene VII Be Prepared

Chapter 10: Act I Scene VII Be Prepared

The scene had changed into a rocky, gloomy ditch with large cliff walls and green smoke billowing. Two hyenas were on the bottom. One was Ed and the other was Banzai. And Banzai did not look happy.

"How did they do all these scene changes so fast?" Flash asked. "No one's THAT quick."

"They have a magician, a speedster, and several people with super strength," Superman said. "I think they can be."

"I guess they can," Flash admitted.

"I hate Mufasa," Banzai exclaimed. "I'm not gonna be able to sit for week!" Ed was laughing away. "Hey, _it's not funny Ed_!" Ed continued laughing. " _Hey, shut-up_! You want a piece of me!"

" _Will you knock it off_?!" Shenzi exclaimed as she came down from some rocks toward the other two hyenas.

" _He started it_!" Banzai responded. Shenzi walked toward them.

" _Look at you_ two!" Shenzi said. " _No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain_."

" _Man, I hate dangling_!" Banzai exclaimed.

"Yeah, and _if weren't for those lions we'd be runnin'_ the place," Shenzi said.

" _Yeah, I hate lions_ ," Banzai agreed. "They're so pushy, hairy and stinky."

"And man, are they…" Shenzi began. "Uug-lee!" Both hyenas said at the same time. They both laughed at that.

"O, we lions can't all be that bad," The hyenas turned to their left and Scar saw on a ledge above them.

"O, it's only you Scar," Shenzi said.

"Yeah, we were afraid it was someone important, like Mufasa," Banzai admitted.

"Yeah," Shenzi agreed.

" _I see_ ," Scar sighed with degust.

" _Now that's power_ ," Banzai said.

" _Tell me about it_ ," Shenzi responded. "Just hearing that name makes me shuttered."

" _Mufasa_ ," Banzai said. Shenzi shuttered.

" _Do it again_ ," Shenzi encouraged.

" _Mufasa_ ," Banzai said again. " _Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa_!" Shenzi continued to shutter and then she fell onto her back to shutter some more.

" _I'm surrounded by idiots_ ," Scar said rolling her eyes.

" _Not you Scar,_ " Banzai said. Shenzi had stopped stuttering. " _I mean you're one of us. You're our pal._ " The hyenas had not heard Scar's last remark about them.

"So Scar's working with them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No, they work FOR him, I mean her," Batman said.

"So she WANTED the cubs to get eaten?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes," Batman told her. "H-She wanted the throne so she figured if she illuminated the heir she could get it quicker."

"She's willing to kill her own nephew?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She wanted the throne really bad," Batman told her. "Might I remind you that Scar is a male character in the film."

" _Charmed_ I'm sure," Scar said to the hyenas.

"I mean, you're not a king yet," Shenzi said. "But you're so proper." She paused. "By the way did you bring us anything to eat?"

"Yeah, did you _Scar, old buddy, old pal_!?" Banzai asked. " _Did-ya, did-ya, did-ya_!" Scar pulled out a leg of meat from underneath her coat.

" _I don't think you really deserve this_ ," Scar admitted. "I practically handed those cubs to you on a patter. And _you couldn't even dispose of them_." Scar dropped the meat and hyenas immediately went to eat it. Shenzi came up.

" _Well, you know_ , it wasn't like they were all ALONE, Scar," Shenzi told him. Banzai came up as Shenzi went back to the bone.

" _Yeah_ ," Banzai said. " _What are we suppose to do? Kill Mufasa_?" Scar's face went from surprise to a sneer in a second.

" _Precisely_ ," Scar said. The hyenas looked up at Scar in surprise. Music began to play. Scar then slid down the ledge and that broke the hyenas up. Green smoke was billowing around her. She began to sing low pitch. "I know that your powers of retention, are as WET as a warthog's backside." She walked over to Ed. "As thick as you are PAY ATTENTION." She knocked the bone out of Ed's paws and he saluted. She circled him as she sang, "My words are a matter of pride." She stopped at Ed's right side. She waved her hand in front of his eyes. "It's clear from your vacant expressions." She removed her hand from in front of his face. She walked toward stage left. "The lights aren't all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and secession." She glared at the other two hyenas as she sang, "Even YOU can't be caught unaware." She then stepped up to a rock step upstage and then to the next one as she sang, "So prepare for the chance of a life time." She stepped onto the large ledge. "Be prepared for sensational news." She walked on the ledge. "A shining new era." She tip toed as she sang, "Is tipping toeing nearer." She went back to gliding afterwards. Shenzi came out from behind her and sang,

"And where do we feature?" Scar grabbed her cheek and jiggled it.

"Just listen to teacher," Scar sang. She let go of Shenzi's cheek and then glided away to the end of the ledge where Banzai was eating a bone. "I know it sordid but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given by dues. And injustice deliciously squared." She then side-kicked Banzai off the ledge and into a pile of bones. "Be prepared."

" _Yeah, be prepared_!" Banzai exclaimed. " _We'll be prepared. For what_?"

" _For the death of the king_ ," Scar shouted while standing on the ledge. Banzai had been climbing up and had reached Scar.

" _Why is he sick_?" Banzai asked. Scar then grabbed him by the neck.

" _No, fool, we're gonna kill him_ ," Scar said coldly. " _Simba too_." She let go of Banzai and he landed in the middle of a circle being made by Shenzi and Ed.

" _Great idea! Who needs a king_!" Shenzi exclaimed. They circled Banzai as Banzai and Shenzi sang, " _No king! No king! La-la-la-la_!"

" _IDIOTS!"_ Scar exclaimed. "There will be a ruler!"

" _Hey, but said_ …" Banzai began.

"I will be queen," Scar explained. " _Stick with me and you'll never go hunger again!_ "

" _Yeah_!" the hyenas exclaimed. "Long live the queen!" Lights then came onto other cliff sides and it revealed more hyenas. All of them shouted, "Long live the queen! Long live the queen!" Scar then laid down on her ledge while of the hyenas marched in front of her as they sang. "It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be long time adored."

"Of course with quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board," Scar sang. "The future is littered with prizes, though I'm the main addressee." She then walked down her cliff and the hyenas dispersed. "The point that I MUST is emphasize is." She then stomped toward one hyena as red smoke came on stage and she sang, "You would get a sniff without me!" The hyena sank away as red smoke replaced the green smoke. "So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scan!" The rocks under her then began to grow. The rocks the hyenas were on grew too. Red smoke billowed around them. The red smoke mainly circled around Scar. "Mendacious planning." As hyenas sang, "We'll have food." Scar sang, "Tenacity spanning." As she rose some more. Hyenas sang, "Lots of food." Scar sang, "Decades of denials. Is simply while I'll." The rocks stopped rising. "Be queen undisputed. Respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am." The red smoke circled around her. "Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared." Then the smoke blew up on her. It caused her long coat and hair blow upwards. "Be prepared." The smoke stopped billowing up and it just circled around each hyena and Scar.

"Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared," the hyenas sang. The smoke then stopped circling and it rose like regular old smoke.

"Be prepared!" they all sang. Scar then laughed as the lights turned off around the hyenas, one by one, until the light around Scar died last at the end.

"She is one TERRIFYING Scar," Flash told them.

"Yeah," Green Lantern admitted. "She's more terrifying than the original. At least in the animated one, the live action one is yet to come out."

"Why make a live action one anyway?" Wonder Woman asked. "It seems like something that should stay animated. Not mention there aren't any people in it. At least Beauty and the Beast had people in it and the Beast was person-like. Why make an all animal cartoon film into a live action one?"

"It's because Disney is running out of ideas," Batman told her. "Or at least that's what my boys think."


	11. Chapter 11 Act I Scene VIII Stampede

Chapter 11: Act I Scene VIII Stampede

" _Now you wait here_ ," Scar told Simba. They were in a vacant gorge with only one rock. " _Your father has a marvelous surprise for you_."

" _What is it_?" Simba asked his aunt.

"Now _if I told_ _you it would no longer be a surprise_. _Now would it_?" Scar said.

" _If you tell me I'd still act surprised_ ," Simba told her.

"Umm, no," Scar said. " _It's a father-son thing. I'll go get him_."

" _I'll go with you,_ " Simba responded.

" _No_ ," Scar said sharply. "Now, you stay here on this rock and be a good boy. You don't want to get _into another mess like you did with the hyenas_."

" _You know about that_?" Simba asked.

"Simba, EVERYONE knows about that?" Scar told him.

"Really?" Simba said sadly. His head drooped.

" _Yes_ ," Scar lied. "Good thing _daddy was there to save you,_ right?" Simba nodded. "O, and just between us, you might want to work on that puny roar of yours." Simba gave a look of degust as Scar turned to stage left.

"Auntie Scar, _will I like the surprise_?" Simba asked.

" _Simba, it's to DIE for_ ," Scar answered. She exited the stage and then the light shown on the left top of the gorge. It showed wildebeests and three hyenas hidden away.

"I'm hunger!" Banzai complained. " _I've gotta have a wildebeest_!"

"No," Shenzi ordered.

"Just one of the tiny or sickly ones?" Banzai asked.

" _No_ ," Shenzi repeated. " _We wait for the signal from Scar_." Scar then appeared on the right top of the gorge. "That's the signal. Let's go." The lights on them disappeared. Then light fell back on Simba.

"Puny roar?" Simba sniffed. He then saw a small lizard. He roared. The lizard kept walking on. He roared again and it echoed around the gorge. Then wildebeests came down inside the gorge. Simba's face was filled with horror as wildebeests came down into the gorge. Hyenas were knocking them forward as they headed for Simba. Simba ran away and headed for a tree in the middle of the gorge. Simba was clucking a branch on the tree. Just then Mufasa and Scar showed up on one of the gorge's sides.

" _Hold on, Simba_!" Mufasa yelled.

"Do you know when intermission is?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No, why?" Green Lantern responded.

"I'm out of soda," Hawkgirl told him. "And I don't want to miss this."

"Ask Flash. He can do it for you," Lantern said.

"Uhuh," Flash said. "I ain't missin' this. You can wait."

Mufasa jumped into the stampede and quickly grabbed Simba and he got Simba onto a ledge. Then he fell into the stampede.

"Dad!" Simba yelled. Mufasa then emerged on stage left as he tried to climb up that side of the cliff. Scar was on top of that gorge.

" _Scar!_ Sister, _help me_ ," Mufasa asked. Scar then sunk her nails into his "paws". The lights were solely on Scar and Mufasa. Scar grinned evilly at her brother.

" _Long live the king_ ," she said slowly and with terror. She then retracted her nails from his "paws" causing Mufasa to plumage into the stampede below. The light then moved onto a screaming Simba.

"NNNOOOO!"


	12. Chapter 12 Act I Scene IX Run

Chapter 12: Act I Scene IX Run

" _Dad_!" Simba exclaimed. The wildebeests were gone and he was climbing off of his ledge. "Dad!" He then saw his father under a tree that he had been clinging to earlier and he ran to him. " _Dad_! _Dad, come on_." He pushed against Mufasa's back but nothing happened. " _You've gotta get up. Dad, we've gotta go home_." He kept nudging and pushing at Mufasa but nothing happened. " _Help! Somebody! Anybody._ " He then nuzzled under his father's paw and cried.

"Does he know?" Diana asked.

"He probably does, he's just in denial," Batman answered.

Scar then appeared behind Simba. She was walking toward Simba as she said,

" _Simba, what have you done_?" Simba turned around to see his aunt.

" _It was an accident_ ," Simba responded. " _He tried to save me. I-I never meant for this to happen_." Scar gently pulled Simba away from Mufasa's body.

" _Of course you didn't_ ," Scar said. She pulled Simba into an embrace with one paw. " _No one ever means for these to happen. But the king is dead. And if it weren't for you the king would still be alive. Oh, and what will your mother think_?" Simba pulled away from Scar.

" _What am I gonna do_?" Simba asked.

" _Run, run away_ , Simba. _And never return_ ," Scar said to her nephew. Simba then ran off to stage left. Then three hyenas appeared behind Scar as soon as Simba had left the stage. " _Kill him_." The hyena trio ran after Simba. The "chase" went on for about a minute until Bonsai stopped suddenly and that caused the other two hyenas to crash into him causing him to fall off stage. Then Bonsai yelped and went back up on the stage. He was now covered in thorns and thistles. The other two hyenas laughed at seeing Bonsai. Shenzi then noticed something.

" _Hey! There he goes_ ," Shenzi exclaimed.

" _So go get him_ ," Bonsai responded. He was pulling out the thrones on his butt.

"I'm not going into that throne pile," Shenzi told him. "Why would I? _So I could end up coming out like you,_ _Cactus But_!?" Bonsai then spat some of the thrones that he had removed into Ed's laughing face. Ed whimpered.

"But we've got to finish the job!" Bonsai reminded her.

" _Well, he's as good as dead out there_ ," Shenzi said. " _Even if he does come back we'll kill him_."

"Yeah!" Bonsai exclaimed. "You here that!" He said to the offstage area. "You come back you're dead! You hear me! You're dead!"

"Wally, would you PLEASE refill my soda?" Shayera asked.

"No," Flash answered. "You can wait for intermission like the rest of the world."

"But you don't wait for intermission," Superman said.

"Look, I don't do soda runs; I do snack runs," Flash explained. "I spill soda when I go at super speed."

"Could you guys be quiet?" Lantern asked. "The next scene is about to start."

 **Sorry I haven't updated this story but school has been awful. Anyways, SNOW DAY today so I'll see if I can get another chapter up. And after the next chapter is intermission and I'll TRY to finish the play as soon as possible since you're probably bored at this point.**


	13. Chapter 13 Hakuna Matata

Chapter 13: Act I Scene X Hakuna Matata

Simba was lying down on stage. The environment around him was a dessert. There were birds all around him and then a meerkat riding on a warthog and they ran right into the birds causing them to fly away.

"Wait, is that a warthog suit?" Lantern wondered.

"Looks like it is," Superman responded.

"Is that…" Diana began.

"Mmm. That's your cousin," Batman affirmed. "He's the warthog."

"And he was also voiced the male hyena," Diana added. "And it looks like Supreme Sorcerer is back as the voice of the meerkat."

The duo shooed the birds off the ground and they chuckled and laughed.

" _I love bowling for buzzards_ ," the warthog said.

"Yeah, gets them every time," the meerkat responded while brushing himself off.

"Hey, Timon, you might want to see this," the warthog said while hovering over Simba. The meerkat, Timon, walked over to his friend and saw what he was looking at. " _I think it's still alive_."

" _Well, let's see what we've got_ ," Timon responded. He picked up Simba's paw and saw what he was. "Ahhh! _It's a lion_!" He jumped onto the warthog's back and pulled on his ear's. "Run, Pumbaa, run!" Pumbaa, the warthog, knocked Timon off of his back.

"But Timon, _it's just a little lion_ ," Pumbaa told Timon. " _Look at him, he's so cute. Can we keep him_?" Timon got off the ground.

"Are you NUTS?" Timon exclaimed. " _Lions eat guys like us_."

" _But he's so little_ and all alone," Pumbaa said.

"But he's gonna grow up," Timon pointed out.

"Oh, but _maybe he'll be on our side_ ," Pumbaa responded.

"Ha, ha, _that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard_ ," Timon replied. "He'll be… _Hey, I got what if he's on our side?_ "

"Pumbaa, literally just said that," Diana pointed out.

"I know. Timon has a habit of taking Pumbaa's ideas," Batman responded.

"Isn't that rude?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, but Pumbaa doesn't seem to notice it most of the time," Batman answered.

 _"_ _Maybe_ _having a lion around isn't such a bad idea_ ," Timon stated.

" _So can we keep him_?" Pumbaa asked.

" _Of course_ ," Timon responded. "Who's the brain of this outfield?"

"Uhh." Pumbaa was pretty sure this had been his idea.

" _My point exactly_ ," Timon said. "Wweh. It's hot out and I'm fryin'. _Let's find some shade_ and get some water." Pumbaa picked up Simba with his tusks and then they ran toward stage left.

The scene changed to a small junglish area. Timon splashed some water onto Simba. Simba woke up coughing.

" _You okay, kid_?" Timon asked.

"I guess," Simba responded.

" _You nearly died_ ," Pumbaa informed him.

" _I saved you_ ," Timon said. Pumbaa snorted at him. "Oh, and Pumbaa help too."

"Thanks," Simba responded quietly. He then walked toward the desert area.

" _He looks blue_ ," Timon said.

"I thought he looked brownish-gold?" Pumbaa admitted.

" _No, I mean he's depressed_ ," Timon clarified.

"Oh," Pumbaa responded. He then walked over to the cub. " _Hey, what's eatin' ya_?"

" _Nothing, he's at the top of the food chain_ ," Timon answered. He was right in front of Simba now. He laughed at his own joke.

Flash laughed a little while the others chuckled. Batman didn't and Diana noticed.

"You find Zazu getting pounced funny but not that?" Diana questioned.

"THAT was a corny joke," Batman pointed out. "And when you've had three boys you tend to get tired of corny jokes."

Timon stopped laughing when he noticed that no one else was laughing. " _So where are you from?_ " Timon asked.

"It doesn't matter when you can't go back," Simba said with his head drooped.

" _So you're an outcast_?" Timon noticed. " _Great! So are we_."

" _What did you do?_ " Pumbaa asked.

" _Something terrible_ ," Simba said simply. " _I don't wanna talk about it_."

"Great _! Cause we don't wanna hear about it_ ," Timon responded.

"Timon!" Pumbaa "whispered" annoyed. " _Is there something we can do?_ "

" _Not unless you can change the past_ ," Simba told them.

" _You know, in time like this my buddy, Timon here, says you've gotta put you're behind in your past,_ " Pumbaa told him.

The audience laughed and Batman chuckled a bit.

"So that's funny?" Diana said through laughs. "But the food chain line isn't."

"Yes," Batman smiled. "Because THAT was not a corny joke."

" _No, no, no, amateur,_ " Timon exclaimed. " _It's you've gotta put you're past behind ya. Look bad things happen, kid, and there's nothing you can do about it, right?_ "

" _Right,_ " Simba agreed.

" _Wrong_ ," Timon said as he pocked Simba in the nose. " _When the world turns its back on you, you turn you back on the world_."

" _Well, that's not what I was taught_ ," Simba admitted.

" _Well, it looks like you need a new lesson_ ," Timon responded. " _Now repeat after me, Hakuna Matata._ "

"What?" Simba asked.

" _Ha-kun-a. Ma-ta-ta_ ," Timon sounded out.

" _It means no worries_ ," Pumbaa informed Simba.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase," Timon sang.

"Hakuna Matata, ain't no passin' craz," Pumbaa sang as they made their way back to the junglish part.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Timon sang. Simba sat down on some leaves as they sang.

"It's our problem free philosophy."

"Hakuna Matata," Timon sang as he filed Simba's claws.

" _Hakuna Matata?_ " Simba questioned.

" _Yeah, it our motto_ ," Pumbaa said.

" _What's a motto_?" Simba asked.

" _Nothing, what's the motto with you,_ " Timon responded. He laughed at his own joke then he stopped when he noticed no one was laughing he continued. " _Trust me, kid. These two words will solve all your problems. Take Pumbaa for example._ " He started singing. "Why, when he was a young warthog."

"When I was young warthog," Pumbaa sang in an opera style.

" _Very nice,_ " Timon said.

" _Thanks,_ " Pumbaa responded.

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal," Timon sang. "He could clear the Savannah after every meal."

"I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned," Pumbaa sang. "And it hurt that my friends never downwind. And ooh, the shame."

" _He was ashamed,_ " Timon said.

"Thought of changing my name," Pumbaa sang.

" _Oh, what's in a name,_ " Timon lamented.

"And I got downhearted," Pumbaa continued.

" _How did you feel?_ " Timon asked.

"Every time that I…" Pumbaa began.

" _Pumbaa not in front of the kids,_ " Timon said as he covered his mouth.

" _Oh, sorry,_ " Pumbaa apologized.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase," they both sang as they did a little tap dancing. "Hakuna Matata, ain't no passin' craze."

"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Simba sang as he got off of the leaves he had been sitting on.

" _Yeah, sing it, kid,_ " Timon said as he and Pumbaa stopped tap dancing.

"It's our problem free," Timon and Simba sang.

"Philosophy," Pumbaa finished.

"Hakuna Matata," they all sang. Then a colored piece of wood came down in front of them and on it was painted vines, leaves and tree branches. Then it quickly came back up and then it showed the change of time as Simba changed from a cub into an adult. Then from stage left came Timon and Pumbaa sing,

"Hakuna Matata, Hunkuna Matata." Then emerged a young man dressing in similar attire as his "father".

"It means no worries for the rest of your days," Simba sang.

"It's our problem free philosophy," they all sang together. "Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata." They sang that until they were all off stage. A blackout happened.

A man dressed in a long black cloak with a hood on came on stage.

"It is now Intermission you have fifteen minutes before we start Act II," he said.


	14. Chapter 14 Intermission

Chapter 14: Intermission

Flash and the others made their way to the commissions' room. Hawkgirl refilled her soda, Flash replenished his snacks and they took turns trying to find and go to the bathroom. Batman and Wonder Woman were in an abandoned hallway after they got away from the craziness of the commissions' room.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Batman admitted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Diana responded. "It's good to see you smiling again."

"We should TOTALLY do our own play!" Flash exclaimed.

"I don't know we barely have enough time on our hands as it is," Superman admitted. "I'd love to do it but…"

"But there won't be any deadlines," Flash reminded him. "In high school there was a play date set. With this we could set our own."

"Good point," Superman admitted.

"So what would we do if we could do one?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Are we actually going to do one?" Lantern asked.

"You don't have to be in the play," Flash told him. "You could be a stage manger. And yes we are going to do a play."

"Still which one should we do?" Superman asked.

"How about _Princess Bride_?" Flash suggested. They all shook their heads.

"You can't do that with seven people," Superman reminded him.

"We could do a _Christmas Carol_ ," Flash suggested. "We have the perfect Scrooge." They shook their heads.

"You still can't do that with seven people and that's IF Batman and Jonn' are willing to be in it," Lantern reminded him.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Flash asked.

"I saw six people perform "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown"," Superman said. "We could do that. We have enough people for it."

"Sounds good but what about a director and the costumes?" Shayera mentioned. "Not to mention the casting."

"We could ask the J.F to help us out," Flash said.

"Great, being helped by teenagers," Lantern said sarcastically.

"Actually they're young adults," Superman told him. "Still how are we going to get Bruce to do this?"

"Simple, we get Diana on board," Hawkgirl responded. "She can convince him to do it."

"Sounds good," Flash replied. "And better her than me." John checked his phone.

"It's about time," John informed him. "We should head back."

Everyone headed back into their seats and the second act began.


	15. Chapter 15 Act II Scene I Back Home

Chapter 15: Act II Scene I Back Home

The scene was now in a cave with Scar onto of a rock bed while Zazu was in a small rib bone cage.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen," Zazu sang. "Nobody knows my sorrow."

" _Oh, Zazu do lighten up_ ," Scar said. She threw a bone at Zazu's cage. " _Sing something with a little bounce in it._ "

"It's a small world after all," Zazu began to sing.

" _NO, no, no, no!_ " Scar exclaimed. " _Anything but that._ "

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, de, de, le, de," Zazu sang. "Here they are hanging in a row."

"Bum, bum," they both sang. "Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head." Scar sang on for a little while longer.

"I never had to do this with Mufasa," Zazu muttered.

" _What!_ " Scar exclaimed. " _What did you say!?_ "

" _Nothing_ your majesty," Zazu responded. Scar got off of her rock bed and walked toward Zazu.

" _You know the law_ ," Scar began. " _Never, never say that name in my presence. I am_ the queen!"

"Of course, your majesty," Zazu said hastily. " _I only mentioned_ the name _to illustrate the difference in your royal managerial approaches._ " Scar was about to say something to Zazu but she was interrupted.

" _Hey boss!_ " Bonsai exclaimed. He along with the other two hyenas walked onto stage from stage right.

"Hah, _what is it THIS time_?" Scar sighed.

" _We've got bone to pick with you!_ " Bonsai began.

" _Let me handle this_ ," Shenzi said to Bonsai. " _Scar, there's no food and no water._ "

" _Yeah,_ " Bonsai agreed. " _It's dinnertime and we ain't got no stickin' entrees!_ "

" _It's the LIONESSES job to do the hunting,"_ Scar told him.

"But aren't you a lioness?" Bonsai asked.

"Your point?" Scar wondered.

"Why aren't you hunting then?" Bonsai asked.

"Because I'm the queen and I get to do what I want," Scar explained. She then retracted her claws and showed them to her claws. "And more stupid questions?"

"No," the two talking hyenas said.

"Anyways, the rest of the lioness won't hunt," Bonsai responded.

" _Oh, eat Zazu,_ " Scar answered.

" _Oh, you won't want to eat me,_ " Zazu exclaimed. " _I'd be all tough and bony and uck!_ " Scar walked away from the hyenas and headed for Zazu.

"Oh, I don't know Zazu," Scar began. "You could taste good with some garlic."

" _I thought things were bad under Mufasa,_ " Bonsai muttered to the others.

" _What did you say!?_ " Scar exclaimed as she turned her attention to her hyenas.

" _I said Mu…,_ " Bonsai began. Then Shenzi elbowed him. " _I said, um, Qu pasa?_ "

" _Good,_ " Scar said. " _Now, GET OUT._ " The hyenas walked toward stage right.

" _Yeah, but we're still hunger_ ," Bonsai reminded her.

" _OUT!_ " Scar yelled. The three hyenas ran off stage. A blackout accorded a few moments after.

"Nice," Lantern said.

"Yeah, they added stuff that wasn't even in the movie and it worked amazingly well with their casting choices," Superman added.

"Yeah, like what they did with the uncle line in the last act," Flash said. The lights came back on for the next scene.


	16. Chapter 16 Act II Scene II Silly?

Chapter 16: Act II Scene II Silly?

A burp echoed around the stage. Simba, Timon and Pumbaa were on a "hill" facing the audience.

" _Nice one, Simba_ ," Timon said.

"Thanks," Simba responded. " _I'm stuffed_."

" _I ate like a pig_ ," Pumbaa stated.

" _Pumbaa, you are a pig,_ " Simba reminded him.

"Oh," Pumbaa remembered. They looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Hey, Timon, do you _ever wonder what those sparkly dots up there in the sky are_?"

" _Pumbaa, I don't wonder, I know_ ," Timon answered.

"Then _what are they_?" Pumbaa asked.

" _They're fireflies that got stuck in that bluish-black thing,_ " Timon responded.

"Well, I always thought that they were great big balls of gas shining thousands of miles away," Pumbaa admitted.

"Pumbaa, to you everything's gas," Timon replied.

"How about you, Simba?" Pumbaa asked. "What do you think they are?"

" _Well, I don't know,_ " Simba admitted.

"Come on, Simba!" Pumbaa said. " _We told you ours._ "

" _Well, somebody once told me that great kings of the past are up there, watching us,_ " Simba admitted.

" _Really?_ " Pumbaa questioned.

" _You mean_ there are _a bunch of royal dead guys watching us_?" Timon said. He then laughed at that and Pumbaa joined in. "Who told you THAT? Who made THAT up?"

"Yeah, it's pretty silly," Simba said half-heartedly. He then left them and headed off toward stage right. When Timon noticed it he stopped laughing.

" _Was it something I said?_ " Timon asked. There was a blackout.


	17. Chapter 17 Act II Scene III the Reunion

Chapter 17: Act II Scene III: The Reunion

The lights turned back on the stage. Timon was center-stage and looking around for someone.

"Pumbaa? Pumbaa, where are you? Pumbaa!" Timon called. "Pumbaa come on out! This isn't funny!" Tumon then hears panting. "Pumbaa?" Pumbaa then ran across the stage and got stuck under a tree root in the middle of the stage. He was trying to get out. " _Pumbaa! What's goin' on?_ "

" _SHE GONNA EAT ME!_ " Pumbaa exclaimed. A growl came from offstage left. Timon turned that direction and he jumped back in surprise.

" _Woah_!" Timon exclaimed. He was now trying to shove Pumbaa out from under the tree root. " _Why do I always have to save you?_ " Then a woman ran across the stage. She had long dirty blonde hair and she was wearing a golden fur robe and was racing towards the pair.

"Who's that?" Flash asked.

"Skygirl," Superman answered.

"You are aware that the names are in the bulletin?" Hawkgirl asked. Flash nodded.

"I know I just want to talk," Flash responded.

Then Simba (Red Speedster) jumped over his friends and ran towards her. The light then shown on Pumbaa and Timon instead of the other two. Timon was watching in awe at his friend as they fought. Pumbaa then got out of the root. Both them starred at Simba.

"Yeah!" Timon exclaimed. "Take her down! Knock her down!" Their faces then dropped. "No! Don't let her win!" Then the light turned to the pair and they saw Simba was underneath the new comer.

" _Nala?_ " Simba questioned. She got off of him and examined him. " _Is it really you_?"

"They need cheat out," Batman muttered. Wonder Woman gave him a questioning look. "It means they need to face more to the audience so we can see them." As if they had heard him they moved to cheat out.

" _Who are you_?" she asked.

" _It's me, Simba,_ " he responded. Nala's face lit up in surprise and then it turned to joy. " _Wow! It's so good to see you_!"

"You too! I can't believe it!" Nala (Skygirl) exclaimed. Timon walked over to them.

" _Hey, what's going on here_?" Timon asked.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Simba asked Nala.

" _What am I doing here? What are you doing here?_ " Nala responded.

" _HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!_ " Timon exclaimed. The other two turned to him.

"Oh! _Timon this is Nala, she's my best friend_ ," Simba told him. Timon face turned puzzled.

"Wait, _friend!_ " Timon responded.

" _Pumbaa_ ," Simba called. Simba gestured for him to come and he obeyed. " _Pumbaa this is Nala. Nala this is Pumbaa_. Oh, and this is Timon."

" _Please to make your acquatience,_ " Pumbaa said.

"You as well," Nala replied.

"Wait, wait a minute!" Timon exclaimed. " _You know her. She knows you. But she wanted to EAT him. And everyone's okay with this? Did I miss something!?_ " Simba chuckled a bit.

"Timon, it's okay," Simba said.

" _Wait till everyone at home finds out you've been here all this time!_ " Nala stated. " _And your mother…what will she think?_ " Simba's face turned sheepish.

"It's okay, _she doesn't have to know_ ," Simba responded. " _No one does._ "

"They need to cheat out again," Batman muttered. They didn't.

" _Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead_ ," Nala said.

" _They do?_ " Simba replied

" _Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede,_ " Nala told him. Simba's head dropped.

" _What else did he tell you?_ " Simba asked.

" _What does it matter you're alive!_ " Nala exclaimed. Her eyes widened. " _That means you're the king!_ " Timon and Pumbaa's jaws dropped. Timon shook his head to try to take the cobwebs out of his head.

" _King?_ " Timon said. He nervously chuckled. " _Lady, you've got your lion crossed!_ "

" _King?_ " Pumbaa questioned. " _Your majesty._ " He bowed at Simba's feet. " _I gravel at your feet._ "

"No, no, no!" Timon exclaimed. "Pumbaa it's gravel not grovel! _And he's not a king._ " He turned to Simba. " _Are you?_ " Simba shook his head.

" _No_ ," Simba responded. Nala frowned.

" _Simba_!" Nala said. Simba turned to Nala.

" _I'm not the king_ ," Simba stated. " _Maybe I was going to be. But that was a long time ago._ "

"Now _let me get this straight,_ " Timon started. " _You're the king and you never told us!_ "

" _I'm still the same guy,_ " Simba said.

" _But with power_!" Timon exclaimed.

" _Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?_ " Nala asked.

"Listen lady whatever you have to say you can say it in front of us," Timon said boldly. "Isn't that right, Simba?"

"Actually," Simba began. "Could you give a minute?" Timon huffed and walked off with Pumbaa to some bushes.

" _You think you know a guy,_ " Timon huffed. The light went back to Nala and Simba. Simba sighed.

" _Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em,_ " Simba said. He turned to see Nala with her head down. "What's wrong?" Nala faced him.

"This is great but I can barely see what's going on," Flash stated.

"Me too," Hawkgirl said. "They need to face us more. And is this what the rest of the play is going to be like?"

"You mean mushy, gushy?" Flash asked. Hawkgirl nodded. Superman shook his head.

"We'll get to the fight scene soon," Superman said. "Though if you don't like mushy, gushy you should probably leave since the love song is coming up."

"Thanks for the warning," Hawkgirl responded. "Is it the next song?" Superman nodded.

"You don't know what it's like," Nala said. " _It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. What it means to me._ "

"It's okay," Simba responded.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Hawkgirl said.

"You're not the only one," Lantern muttered. "You want to get snack and drink refills when the love song happens?"

"Definitely!" Hawkgirl exclaimed quietly.

" _This stinks!_ " Timon stated. The light had shifted to the two in the bushes.

" _Sorry,_ " Pumbaa said.

" _Not you! Him. Her. Alone,_ " Timon clarified. He then sang, "I can see what's happening."

"Is this it?" Hawkgirl asked. Lantern nodded. "Well let's get out of here then." They both left as the two on stage talked.

"Hey, Shay, could you get me some more popcorn while you're out?" Flash asked. Hawkgirl nodded then she and Lantern left the room to "restock the snacks". Batman groaned as the two on stage finished their part. He got up to leave but Wonder Woman grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently.

"Somewhere else," he stated. "Love songs aren't my things."

"Could you make them your thing?" Wonder Woman asked. "Just this once." Batman sighed.

"Okay, but just because I don't want you to sit up here alone," Batman responded. Back on stage they had transitioned into the "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" Scene.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things."

"So many things to tell her. But how to make her see the truth about my past? Impossible. She'd turn away from me." Batman looked at Diana and thought, 'Isn't that what I use to think?' He quickly turned back at the stage before she could see him looking at her.

"He's holding back. He's hiding. But what I can't decide why won't be the king I know he is. The king I see inside!"

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the nights are uncertainties. Love is where they are." Diana placed her head on Batman's shoulder and she placed his hand onto of hers. Batman was at first surprised at this but then responded by taking her hand into his and then squeezing it. He smiled. Maybe love songs weren't too bad after all.

"And if he falls in love tonight," Timon sang. He sniffled. "It can be assumed."

"His carefree days with us are history," Pumbaa sang.

"In short our pal is doomed!" they both sang. Then they "cried" at their loss. They all laughed.

"Is it over?" Hawkgirl asked Batman and Wonder Woman. Batman nodded. Both Lantern and Hawkgirl walked back to their seats. Hawkgirl gave Flash more popcorn before she sat down and the play began again.

 **I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated this story. But I didn't know how to do their fight and all the descriptions. I will try to update more now that I'm out of school for school! Yeah!**


	18. Chapter 18 Act II Scene IV Talks

Chapter 18: Act II Scene IV Talks

The lights turned on and they saw Simba and Nala on stage walking hand in hand.

"Isn't this a great place?" Simba said.

"It is a beautiful," Nala admitted. "But I don't understand. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock when you've been alive all this time." Simba climbed into a hammock of vines.

"Well, I just wanted to get out on my own and chill. Live my own life. And it's great."

"I'm not convinced," Wonder Woman said.

"And neither is Nala," Batman responded.

"We need you at home," Nala stated.

"No you don't," Simba said climbing out of the " hammock".

"Yes we do!" Nala responded. "You're the king."

"No, I'm not," Simba said. "Scar is."

"Simba, he let hyenas take over the Pride lands!" Nala told her.

"What?" Simba said.

"Everything's gone," Nala stated. "There's no food and no water. If you do something, we'll starve."

"I can't go back," Simba said.

"Why not?!" Nala responded.

"You wouldn't understand," Simba said.

"What wouldn't I understand!?" Nala responded.

"I...It doesn't matter," Simba said hastily. "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Nala asked.

"Hakuna Matata," Simba responded. "It's something I learned here."

"Simba!" Nala exclaimed.

"There's nothing you can do about it," Simba said. "So why worry?"

"Because it's your responsibility!" Nala exclaimed.

"Well, what about you?" Simba responded. "You left."

"I left to look for help," Nala told him. "And I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

" Sorry, " Simba responded.

"What happened to you?" Nala asked. "You're not the Simba I remember."

"You know what, you're right. I'm not," Simba responded. "Happy?"

" No, just disappointed, " Nala stated.

"You're starting to sound like my father," Simba said. He walked away from her.

"At least one of us does," Nala responded. Simba stopped and swung around to face her.

"You think you can just show-up and tell me how to live my life?!" Simba exclaimed. "You don't even know what I've been through!"

"Maybe I would if you would just tell me!" Nala exclaimed.

"Forget it!" Simba exclaimed.

"Fine!" Nala responded. Nala marched off stage and Simba went to center stage and started pacing.

"She's wrong. I can't go back," Simba said. "What would it change anyways. You can't change the past." He looked up. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not." His head fell. "And it's my fault. All my fault." Then there was a rustling noise in the trees and Simba heard a voice.

"Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana," he said. Simba looked up in the tree annoyed.

"Hey, could you cut it out?" Simba said. He laughed before landing on stage. He was draped in a thin blue fur, holding a staff, and wearing weird red face paint.

"Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back, " he said and laughed. Simba started to walk away but he followed him.

"Monkey, would you please stop following me?" Simba asked. "Who are you?"

"I believe the better question is who are you?" He said. Simba sighed.

"I thought I knew," Simba admitted. "Now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know," he said. "Come here. It's a secret." Simba leaned in. "Anante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, no my apana! "

"Will you stop that?!" Simba exclaimed. "What does that even mean?"

"It means you are a baboon and I am not, " he said.

"I think you're confused, " Simba responded.

"Wrong," the baboon said as he pointed his staff at Simba's nose. "I'm not the one who's confused . You don't even know who you are."

" Oh, and I suppose you do? " Simba said sarcasticly.

"Of course I do," he said. "You're Mufasa's boy." Simba looked at him with utter shock. "Bye!" He ran off.

" Hey, wait! " Simba exclaimed. He ran off after him after he ran off stage he looked around frantically for him. Simba then saw him on a rock all the way on the other side of the stage. He was in a meditation pose. "You knew my father?"

" Correction, I know your father, " he said.

"I hate to tell you this but he died a long time ago," Simba said.

"Nope," he said as he flung himself off the rock. "Wrong again! He's alive! I'll show you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way! Come on!" Rafiki ran off stage and Simba hurried off after him.


	19. Chapter 19 Act II Scene V Remember

**Chapter 19: Act II Scene V: Remember**

" _Stop!_ " Rafiki ordered him. The lights were on and they were on and they were VERY close to the edge of the stage. " _Look._ " He pointed at the ground offstage. Simba knelt down and looked offstage.

" _No, that's not my father,_ " Simba told him. " _It's just my reflection._ "

" _Look CLOSER,_ " Rafiki encouraged. " _See_ how your father lives on in you."

"Simba," a voice said. Simba looked up and on stage above them white lights formed the head of a lion.

" _Father_?" Simba questioned.

" _Simba, you have forgotten me,_ " Mufasa said. Simba shook his head.

" _No, I didn't forget you,_ " Simba responded. " _How could I?_ "

" _You have forgotten who you are so you have forgotten me_ ," he told him. " _Look inside yourself. You're more than what you have become. It's time for you to take your place in the circle of life._ "

"But I…," Simba began.

" _Remember who you are_ ," Mufasa said. " _You are my son._ The true king of Pride Rock. _Remember._ " He started to fade.

"Father, Father!" Simba exclaimed. He stood back up. "Wait!"

" _Remember,_ " Mufasa said. He then disappeared. Rafiki laughed.

"What was THAT?" Rafiki said. "Oh! Would you look at that? Notice anything?" Simba turned to face him.

"Yeah, _looks like the winds are changing,_ " Simba answered.

" _Change is good,_ " Rafiki said.

" _Yeah, but it's never easy,_ " Simba told him. "I know I need to, but it also means to face my past. And _I've been running from it for so long._ " Rafiki bonked him on the head with his stick. " _Oww! What was that for?!_ "

" _It doesn't matter. It's in the past,_ " Rafiki answered. Simba was rubbing the spot.

" _But it still hurts,_ " Simba said.

" _Oh, the past can hurt,_ " Rafiki stated. " _But the way I see it. You can either run from it OR learn from it._ " He tried again but Simba ducked. " _You see! Now, what are you going to do?_ "

" _First, I'm gonna take your stick_ ," Simba responded. He grabbed it from Rafiki.

" _No, no, no, no, not the stick!_ " Rafiki exclaimed. Simba then threw it behind him and began running off. Rafiki grabbed his staff and turned to see Simba. " _Hey! Where are you going?_ "

" _I'm going back!_ " Simba yelled before leaving stage.

" _Good!_ Go! _Get out of here!_ " Rafiki yelled back. " _Yahoo!_ "

The lights went out briefly before showing Timon and Pumbaa sleeping. Nala walked on. She tapped Timon on the back.

"Timon, Timon," she said. She shook him a little. "Wake-up." Timon yawned, looked at her, and started screaming. Then Pumbaa started screaming. Timon fell off Pumbaa. " _Woah! Woah! Guys, it's me._ " They stopped screaming.

" _Don't do that!_ " Timon exclaimed. "Predators."

" _Hey have either of you seen Simba?_ " Nala asked.

" _No, I thought he was with you,_ " Timon said.

" _He was but now I can't find him,_ " Nala told him. They heard laughter and looked up to see Rafiki in a tree.

" _You won't find him here,_ " Rafiki told them. " _The king has returned._ "

"I don't believe it," Nala said. " _He's gone back!_ " Timon and Pumbaa turned to look at her.

"Gone back where?" Timon asked. They turned back to where Rafiki was but he had vanished. "Oh, now where'd he go?"

" _Simba's gone back to challenge to Scar,_ " Nala told them. They looked back at her.

" _Who?_ " Timon questioned.

" _Scar,_ " Nala responded.

" _Who's got a scar?_ " Timon asked.

" _No, it's his uncle,_ " Nala corrected.

" _You mean the monkey's his uncle?_ " Timon questioned.

" _No,_ " Nala repeated. " _Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king._ "

" _Oh!_ " Timon and Pumbaa said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go help 'em," Pumbaa declared. He and Nala started to leave stage.

"Yeah…Wait, wait a minute," Timon said. He then ran after them. "Now Pumbaa let's talk about this!" The light turned off.

"How much longer until this is over?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Ten to fifteen minutes," Green Lantern answered. "Why?"

"Because we're kinda bored of this, dah!" The Leaguers looked up to see who was talking.

"Mxyzplk?" Superman questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Being the writer's commentary," he told him. "Not that you know what that means. So this for the audience." He made a stack of notecards appear and a pair of reading glasses and started reading the notecards. "If you want me to use…Wait USE?!" He stops reading them. "DC Watchergirl, you need to rewrite that!"

"Mxyzplk! Don't make me erase you out the story," a female voice said.

"Fine! But I still think that this card needs to be rewritten," Mxyzplk complained.

"I heard that!" she told him.

"Okay! Okay! I'm moving on!" Mxyzplk said. "Well, anyways, if you want Mxy to fast forward through this and get to the fluff and other things, type A into the reviews. If you want me to continue this until the end, type in B in the reviews. Note that if I continue they'll be about two or three more chapters before we get that stuff. Please vote in the reviews and thanks for reading." He disappeared.

"Did that make sense to anyone else?" Flash asked. They shook their heads. "Good, cause for a second I thought it was just me."

 **The vote is real. A for Mxy to skip it and B to continue for two more chapters. Please respond soon.**


	20. Chapter 20 Act Scene VI Luau

**Chapter 20: Act II Scene VI: Luau**

 **"Well since only one person voted, and it was B, we're finishing this up first," DC Watchergirl said. They were in Mxy's house. "Sorry Mxy. But I guess we'll have to use again some other time."**

 **"Drat!" Mxy exclaimed.**

Meanwhile in the DC universe

The lights turn on and Simba appeared on the very edge of stage left. He looked around in horror by how black the place was.

" _Simba_!" He turned to see Nala coming up behind him. " _Awful, isn't it_?" He turned back to look at the land.

"Yeah, it is," Simba agreed.

"So, _What made you come back_?" Nala asked.

" _Got some sense knocked into me_ ," Simba answered. " _I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it who will?_ "

" _I will_ ," Nala said.

" _It'll be dangerous,_ " Simba told her.

" _Danger? Ha. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha. Ha. Ha,_ " Nala responded. Simba smirked at that. He had said that once.

"I don't see how there's anything funny about this," Timon said as he and Pumbaa walked on.

" _Timon? Pumbaa?_ " Simba said surprised. " _What are you doing here?_ "

" _At your service, my liege,_ " Pumbaa told him as he bowed.

" _Woah. We're fighting your uncle for THIS?_ " Timon questioned as gestured to the black lands.

" _Yes Timon,_ " Simba answered. " _This is my home._ "

" _Well…if it's important to you than we're with you to the end,_ " Timon responded.  
"Thanks Timon," Simba said. As they walked slowly to center stage the lights shown there revealing hyenas. They took cover behind a rock.

" _Hyenas. I HATE hyenas,_ " Timon complained. He turned to Simba. " _So what's your plan on getting past those guys?_ "

" _Live bait,_ " Simba answered.

" _Good idea,_ " Timon said. " _Hey!_ "

" _Come on, Timon, you guys have to create a diversion,_ " Simba told him.

" _What do you want me to, dress in drag and do the hula_?" Timon proposed. The lights stopped shinning on them and drumming started. The hyenas perked up and the lights went on over there. They saw Timon in a grass skirt and Pumbaa with an apple in his mouth. The hyenas' full attention was on them.

" _Luau!_ " Timon exclaimed. The audience burst out laughing. " _If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat. Eat my buddy Pumbaa here, because he is a treat. Come on and dine on this tasty swine, all you have to do is get in line._ " The hyenas started to crowd around them. " _Aaaare you achin'._ " _  
_" _Yup, yup, yup,_ " Pumbaa added.

" _Foooor some bacon?_ " Timon said.

" _Yup, yup, yup,_ " Pumbaa repeated.

" _Heee's a big pig,_ " Timon continued.

" _Yup, yup,_ " Pumbaa repeated.

" _You can be a big pig too,_ " Timon finished. " _Oy!_ " They both screamed and ran off stage with hyenas in hot pursuit. The audience erupted in laughter. Simba and Nala moved more center stage.

" _Nala, find my mother and rally the lionesses_ ," Simba told her. " _I'll look for Scar._ " She nodded and they parted ways before leaving stage.


	21. Chapter 21 Act II Scene VII The Finale

**Chapter 21: Act II Scene VII: The Finale**

Simba crouched onto the stage. Scar was on Pride Rock further stage right.

" _Sarabi!_ " Scar called. She walked on stage with her head up as the hyena trio snapped at her feet. Scar got off Pride Rock and landed in front of her.

" _Yes, Scar?_ " Sarabi said.

" _Where is your hunting party?_ " Scar asked." _They're not doing their job._ "

" _Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on,_ " Sarabi told him.

" _No. You're just not looking hard enough,_ " Scar responded.

 _It's over. There is nothing left,_ " Sarabi said." _We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock._ "

" _We're not going anywhere,_ " Scar stated.

" _Then you have sentenced us to death,_ " Sarabi responded.

" _Then so be it_ ," Scar declared.

" _You can't do that_ ," Sarabi said.

" _I'm the_ queen. _I can do whatever I want,_ " Scar said.

" _If you were half the_ ruler _Mufasa was you would nev -,_ " Sarabi started. Scar slapped her across the face, which knocked her to the ground.

" _I'm_ _ten_ _times the_ ruler _Mufasa was!_ " Scar exclaimed. Then lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as Simba ran across the stage to him mother. Scar was terrified.

" _Mufusa? No, you're dead._ " Simba gently nudged Sarabi awake.

" _Mufusa?_ " Sarabi questioned. Simba shook his head.

" _No it's me,_ " Simba said.

" _Simba?_ But how?" Sarabi responded.

"It doesn't matter now," Simba said as he helped her up. " _I'm home._ "

" _Simba? Simba,_ " Scar said. "It's so great to see you _alive_." She glared at the hyena trio with the corner of her eye. They shrank back in fear. Simba turned from his mother to Scar. He dropped her hands and walked up to her.

" _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart,_ " Simba said. Scar started backing up.

" _Oh, Simba, must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom…_ " Scar started.

" _Are no longer yours,_ " Simba responded. He stopped advancing and Scar stopped backing up. " _Step down, Scar._ "

"Oh Simba, I would LOVE to, _but you see them_ ," Scar said gesturing to the hyenas. " _They think I'M_ queen."

" _Well,_ _we_ _don't_ ," Nala said as she walked on with the other lionesses." _Simba is the rightful king._ "

" _The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight,_ " Simba said. Scar then started to circle Simba.

" _Oh, must it all end in_ _violence?_ _I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member,_ " Scar said unsympathetically." _Wouldn't you agree, Simba?_

" _That's not gonna work, Scar,_ " Simba responded." _I've put it behind me."_

"REALLY _? But what about your faithful subjects?_ " Scar said gesturing to the lionesses." _Have they put it behind_ _them?_ "

" _Simba, what is_ she _talking about?_ " Nala asked.

" _Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret._ " Scar said." _Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's_ _death!_ "

" _I am_ ," Simba said.

" _It's not true. Tell me it's not true_ ," Sarabi begged.

" _It's true_ ," Simba said.

" _You see!_ " Scar exclaimed. " _He admits it!_ _Murderer!_ "

" _No,_ " Simba said." _It was an accident._ " Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him.

" _If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive,_ " Scar stated." _It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?_ "

" _No,_ " Simba answered.

" _Then... you're..._ _guilty,_ " Scar stated.

" _No. I'm not a murderer,_ " Simba said.

" _Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again_ ," Scar said as she advanced toward Simba, drving him closer to the edge." _But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS..._ _WHY!_ " The rock, which Simba was standing on, broke causing him to fall a bit before he caught himself with his hands. He was now hanging over the ledge.

" _Simba!_ " Then the area below Simba lit on fire.

" _Now this looks familiar,_ " Scar said." _Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died._ " She clawed her fingers into his hands.

" _And here's MY little secret,_ " Scar said. " _I killed Mufasa._ "

" _NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!_ " Simba exclaimed as he got off the ledge and then tackled her to the ground.

" _No, Simba, please,_ " Scar started.

" _Tell them the_ _truth,_ " Simba ordered.

" _Truth?_ " Scar said." _But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!_ " Simba began chocking her.

" _All right._ _All right_ _,_ " Scar said." _I did it._ "

" _So they can_ _hear_ _you,_ " Simba told her.

" _I killed Mufasa!_ " Scar yelled. Nala starts towards Scar, the hyenas attack Simba in a wall of teeth. The lionesses join in. We see Pumbaa and Timon come in. Pumbaa is charging with Timon riding him. Hyenas are flying everywhere.

" _Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!_ " Pumbaa exclaimed.

" _'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!_ " Timon says as the hyenas fly everywhere. Rafiki whacks a hyena off Simba who then runs off after Scar.

" _WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww!_ " Rakifi exclaimed as he hits several hyenas. Simba chasing Scar up to the high point of Pride Rock. Scar runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Simba leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very scared now.

" _Murderer,_ " Simba growled.

" _Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy,_ " Scar begged. " _I beg you._ "

" _You don't deserve to_ _live,_ " Simba stated.

" _But, Simba, I am... ah..._ _family._ _It's the hyenas who are the real enemy_ ," Scar said nervously." _It was their fault - it was their idea!_ " She was unaware that they heard that.

" _Why should I believe you?_ " Simba said." _Everything you ever told me was a_ _lie._ "

" _What are you going to do?_ " Scar asked." _You wouldn't kill your own_ Aunt would you _?_ "

" _No, Scar,_ " Simba answered." _I'm not like you."_

" _Oh, Simba, thank you,_ " Scar said." _You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything._ "

" _Run_ " Simba told her." _Run away, Scar. And never return._ "

" _Yes. Of course,_ " Scar said. She started to walk away." _As you wish..._ "She saw a heap of burning coals." _..._ _your Majesty!_ "Scar swipes the coals into Simba's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba paws the coals away and Scar leaps and attacks. Thinking quickly, Simba uses his legs and flung her off of Pride Rock. Scar then fell onto the ground unharmed and saw the hyena trio in front of her.

" _Ahh, my friends,_ " Scar said.

" _Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the_ _enemy!_ " Shenzi said.

" _Yeah, that's what_ _I_ _heard,_ " Banzai said. Scar's face became filled with terror.

" _Ed?_ " The two said together. Ed laughed evilly. They began to creep towards Scar.

" _No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain_ ," Scar begged." _No. You don't understand._ _No!_ _I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No!_ _NOO!_ " Then the hyenas descended onto her and the lights went out on her. Then "rain" fell and the fire diminished. Simba found Nala and hugged her. He then turned to Rafiki.

" _It is time,_ " Rafiki told Simba. Simba nodded and walked up Pride Rock as the "rain" continued to fall. He reached the top.

" _Remember_ _. . ._ " Mufasa's voice said. Then Simba roared and color instantly returned and so did other animals. Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa all walked up Pride Rock as a song began.

 _"Busa le lizwe [Rule this land] Busa le lizwe [Rule this land] Busa le lizwe [Rule this land] Bus-busa ngo xolo [Rule, rule with peace] {Obscured verse} MS: Se-fi-le Baba ti-tabo Maye babo Busa lomhlaba [Rule this land] BS: {Obscured verse} MS: He! Se-fi-le Busa Simba! Busa Simba! [Rule Simba! Rule Simba!] Ubuse ngo xolo [You must rule with peace] Ubuse ngo thando [You must rule with love] Ubuse ngo xolo [You must rule with peace] Ubuse ngo thando [You must rule with love] Ubuse ngo xolo [Rule with peace]._ _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala MS: (ngw' enamabala-wa) Full Chorus: Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life Circle of... Life"_

The lights went out and the audience applauded. The lights then came on and each actor or actress took their own individual and unique bow before they bowed together as a group. The guy playing Mufasa stepped forward.

"Thank you all for coming and there's food in the commission," he announced. "We'll see you there."

 **Note: SO sorry about taking so long with this. When I started writing the play part I thought it would take a few weeks not months! Again, sorry!**


End file.
